fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite
Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite (フェアリーテイル 外伝 ロードナイト Fearī Teiru Gaiden Rōdonaito) is a Japanese manga series by Kyouta Shibano and a spin-off of Hiro Mashima's manga series Fairy Tail. It is the second sub-series of the Fairy Tail Gaiden meta-series. Plot The story centers around Gajeel Redfox. Manga Written and illustrated by Kyouta Shibano, Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite is a weekly spin-off manga first serialized in the Magazine Pocket smartphone app on November 18, 2015, which is where the series has continued its serialization until March 30, 2016. The individual chapters had been collected and published in a tankōbon volume by Kodansha, which was released on May 17, 2016. The series amassed a total of 17 chapters (originally 18 during it's serialization, before being re-numbered for the volume release) and 1 omake chapter during its run. Volume List List of Chapters Characters Protagonists Antagonists Others Magic *'Transformation Magic' (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): A type of Magic that allows its user to physically transform into any one person that they desire.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite: Chapter 1, Page 7 *'Water' ( Wōtā): A type of Magic that utilizes and manipulate water.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite: Chapter 1, Page 14 *'Iron Dragon Slayer Magic' (鉄の滅竜魔法 Tetsu no Metsuryū Mahō): A version of Dragon Slayer Magic that gives it's user, Gajeel, the power of iron, allowing him to incorporate the element of iron into his body and thus change parts of his body or entirely it to iron.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite: Chapter 1, Page 16 As well as making constructs such as iron cages, toysFairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite: Chapter 14 Page 6 or pillories.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite: Chapter 17 Page 3 **'Iron Dragon's Club' (鉄竜棍 Tetsuryūkon): The user turns his hand into an iron club which is used to attack the enemy with high power. **'Iron Dragon's Sword' (鉄竜剣 Tetsuryūken):The user turns his hand into a spiky flat iron sword.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite: Chapter 5, Page 7 *'Ice-Make' ( Aisu Meiku): A form of Molding Magic involving the creation of ice.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite: Chapter 5, Page 6 **'Ice-Make: Shield' ( Shīrudo): The user creates a large shield in front of them that shields everything behind it.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite: Chapter 10, Page 2 *'Solid Script' ( Soriddo Sukuriputo): The user materializes solid words in their depicted form (i.e. writing "fire" would create fire) and then throws them at the opponent.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite: Chapter 11, Page 10 **'Solid Script: Iron' ( Tetsu): The user writes the word "Iron" in the air, causing the word to materialize into iron. *'Poison Dragon Slayer Magic' (毒の滅竜魔法 Doku no Metsuryū Mahō): A type of Magic which allows the user to incorporate the element of poison into their body, granting them exclusive traits possessed by a Poison Dragon.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite: Chapter 12, Page 6 **'Poison Dragon's Roar' (毒龍の咆哮 Dokuryū no Hōkō): The user quickly gathers and releases poison from their mouth in the form of deadly, poisonous stream that, when it makes contact with the target, injects a lethal virus into their body that slowly weakens them and restricts their movement before ultimately killing them. The user is also able to control how strong the poison it is, making it weak enough to not kill the target.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite: Chapter 15 Page 8Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite: Chapter 16 Page 5 **'Poison Dragon's Crushing Fang': The user charges at the enemy, with his hand engulfed in poison, slashing the target rapidly.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite: Chapter 13 Page 8(Unnamed) *'Fire Magic' (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): A type of elemental Magic that utilizes Fire in combat where the user can use this Magic to send strikes of fire at the target.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite: Chapter 14 Page 6 *'Slavery Magic' (隷従魔法 Reijū Mahō): A form of magic, capable of mind controlling a group of people. Those controlled are in a hypnotized state and will follow orders given to them.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite: Chapter 14 Pages 8-10 However those under control are still able to think.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite: Chapter 16 Page 6 Important Terms Guilds Fairy Tail ( Fearī Teiru): Fiore's strongest guild, in which Gajeel belongs to. It is currently disbanded after the events of the battle against Tartaros, about six months has passed. Oración Seis ( Orashion Seisu): A Dark Guild that formed a third of the Balam Alliance. Cobra was a member of this dark guild prior to it being dissolved.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite: Chapter 14 Pages 1-2 Crime Sorcière ( Kurimu Sorushiēru): The Independent Guild that Oración Seis move to alongside Jellal Fernandes and Meredy.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite: Chapter 17 Page 1 Magic Items Musica Sword (ムジカの剣 Mujika No Ken): A Magic sword used by Panther Lily that has the ability to change its size.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite: Chapter 3, Page 4 Rhodonite (ロードナイト Rōdonaito): An illegal Magic drug that increases the user's Magic Power and cuts his senses of pain.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite: Chapter 5, Page 8 However, it has side effects as it breaks the user's body if used continuously.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite: Chapter 5, Page 5 Mist Lantern: Used by Vodka Killer, it spreads a green mist around an area making the targets unable to see. However it can not block the a Dragon Slayer's sense of smell. Brainwashing Drug (洗脳剤 Sennō Zai): When used it is able to alter the target's memories, how many memories are changed depends on the user.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite: Chapter 10, Page 4 Locations Denish (デニッシュ Denisshu): The town Gajeel Redfox used to live in before joining Phantom Lord.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite: Chapter 1, Page 16 Bambina Highway (バンビナ街道 Banbīna Kaidō): This highway has bamboo forests around the sides, it is by an edge of a bamboo thicket.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite: Chapter 12, Page 1 Tuly Village (チューリィ村 Chūri Mura): A village located in the Kingdom of Fiore, it is where the children Cobra saved from a pair of kidnappers are from.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite: Chapter 13 Page 1 References Category:Fairy Tail Category:Spin-off